Raj Kher
Raj Kher is a recurring character on 90210, portrayed by Manish Dayal. Character Raj is a college freshman, who is comedic, lively, charismatic, and slightly alternative, but sadly dies of leukemia. He dealt with subjects of medical marijuana, drugs and critical illness. Series arc Season 3 Raj met Ivy at a pot dispensary and tricked her out of buying weed cookies so he could have them for himself. He later apologized and gave some to her as a peace offering. Ivy and Raj are growing closer and connecting more, but at the same time Ivy is also connecting more with her weed. She is spending her time smoking and cutting class, but Raj doesn’t like that Ivy is blowing off her life. Ivy accuses him of being a hypocrite since he seems to have the same philosophy about his own life. Unknown to her, the reason he lives this way to help deal with the chemo pain because he has terminal leukemia. Once he explains this to Ivy, she is shocked, but realized she needs to re-evaluate her life. Now that Ivy begins to take her life more seriously, she and Raj are back on track. She gets angry when She signs her up for a surf invitational, but really flies into a rage when he fakes drowning to help conquer her fear of the water. Ivy can't help but forgive him when she comes in first at the surfing competition. While she's celebrating her win, we learn that Raj has been avoiding his chemotherapy treatments. Raj gets devastating news about his cancer. Raj begins acting out at prom after seeing the prom theme, “The Future is Ours,” and it's hitting him that he does not have a long future ahead. He drinks and pushes Ivy away because he doesn’t want her to have to stay on his sinking ship. But Ivy won’t have it she is in this for the good and bad. Raj proposes the next morning on the beach. Ivy and Raj take their marriage decision to their parents, but the outcome isn't what they were expecting: while Raj's parents give their blessing, it's Ivy's mom who doesn't approve. Knowing that Ivy will end up a young widow with a broken heart. Eventually Dixon goes to talk to Ivy's mother, and she sees the error of her ways. She surprises Ivy at the wedding, and proceeds to walk her daughter down the isle. Season 4 In the season premiere Ivy and Raj are crashing in Naomi’s palatial guest house with their pot garden as Raj prepares to live out his final days. Naomi gets Ivy to participate on the Greek Games so Raj shows for support when she Ivy to get Raj on board she finds him passed out on the beach from exhaustion. Raj tries to blow it off but Ivy takes him to the hospital. At home, Raj and Ivy argue about how raj has been acting. All he says to her is that he’s sick of being sick! But she’s happy to see he’s got a lot of energy. Raj is at the doctor’s office and gets the news that his chemo treatments didn’t work. The doctor also says that there’s a new experimental treatment that he could do but it isn’t covered by insurance. Ivy says they’ll find a way to pay for it. They hold a talent contest to raise money for Raj’s treatment. By the end, Raj has enough money for his treatment, mostly due to Annie’s date, Patrick, who gave a huge donation. Ivy & Raj are back and waiting for Raj’s test results to come back. Ivy’s photography teacher, Nick, tells her about a photo showcase where the top prize is a trip to New Guinea with a photographer. Raj convinces Ivy to do it. Ivy ends up winning the trip and the photographer she’s going with is, unsurprisingly, Nick. At the end of the episode, Raj gets news that his cancer is completely gone and the treatment worked. Ivy & Raj are fighting because he wants to go to dairyland and start taking the steps to becoming a doctor but she wants to go to New Guinea and be a photographer. Ivy & Raj continue to fight throughout the episode, even fighting about why they even got married. Ivy talks with Silver about whether she even thought the marriage through before she agreed to it. When news of a bush fire caused by Naomi’s lighter causes the house to evacuate, Raj goes down to Liam’s bar worried sick about Ivy. He realizes this is how Ivy felt during his treatments. At the end of the episode, Ivy goes over to profess her love to Raj. However, Raj gets news from his doctor that his blood cell rise was temporary and his cancer didn’t go away. Raj decides not to tell Ivy about his cancer and breaks up with her. After Dixon is in the hospital from his near death heart problem, he sees Raj, who is very pale and sickly looking. Dixon asks Raj's mother why he is in the hospital, because Dixon thought that Raj was cured. Raj's mother explains that he moved back in with her and her husband after the break up with Ivy. Dixon goes over to Raj's bedside where Raj tells him "Don't tell Ivy." Dixon tells Liam about Raj who tells him not to tell Ivy, that he would be disrespecting a dying man's wish. Dixon decides to tell Ivy at the Surf Charity event. Ivy is distraught at this news. They all rush to the hospital to see Raj and only Ivy can go in to see him. Ivy sees Raj and almost immediately breaks out in tears. Raj tells Ivy "I'm gonna kill Dixon" Ivy starts blubbering, telling Raj he had no right not to tell her that he was dying. Ivy is discussing with his doctor how he wanted to end his life. He tells her that he didn't want to be in pain and he didn't want to see his mother standing over him crying. He lets out a shriek of pain and tells Ivy that he was prescribed some pain medicine, she gets it for him. Ivy forgives him, but he asks for a glass of water to take it with. Ivy goes to get the water and she sees Annie, who has stayed there and is supporting her, but also very upset about Dixon's heart problem. Ivy gets the glass of water, but then opens the door to see Raj peacefully dead and drops the glass. Category:Characters